1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light exposure apparatus based on the liquid immersion process, and a method of light exposure.
2. Related Art
One of a known conventional method of light exposure based on the liquid immersion process is such the one described in Japanese Laid-open patent publication No. H07-220990. The Japanese Laid-open patent publication No. H07-220990 described a method of forming patterns using a liquid filled as a medium between a light exposure lens and a substrate. It is describes that use of a liquid having a specific refractive index of 1 or larger, such as water, makes it possible to improve resolution in resist patterning.